


Pancakes, Pampering & The Perfect Day

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bad Days, Bathtubs, Cheering Up, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“What’s wrong?” Spencer said softly as he saw you sitting on the couch and staring off into the distance. “You feeling okay?”

Physically, you were fine. But you’d woken up this morning in a funk and didn’t know how to get out of it. Sometimes that just happened and there was little you could do but wait for it to pass. He could see it on your face. “Just one of those days?”

“Yea,” you said. “Sorry. It’s your day off. I wish I could snap out of it for you.”

He walked toward you and placed a kiss on the top of your head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got plans.” As you brought the blanket over yourself and relaxed into the couch, allowing the sun to stream over you, Spencer went into the kitchen and started making himself breakfast. You hadn’t eaten yet, but you weren’t in the mood to get up. Before you knew it, there was a plate of food in front of your face. “Chocolate chip pancakes,” he smiled. The pancake was smiling too; he made the chocolate chips into a happy face.

“You’re too cute,” you smiled. “And too good to me.” You tilted your head back and pursued your lips for a kiss before he went back to make his own pancakes. After he finished making his own, your apartment smelled completely of chocolate chip cookies. The warm feeling wafting over your body and making you feel a little bit better. You should have it smell like chocolate chips all the time - maybe you’d be permanently in a good mood. 

Without a word, Spencer came to sit by your side as he ate his breakfast. He’d forgotten to make coffee, so once he was done, he got up and made you both a cup before returning to your bedroom for something - you weren’t sure what. “What’s that?” you asked, not having looked over to see what it was. 

“Just get up,” he said. “Don’t look, get up and sit back down when I tell you to.” You got up, keeping your eyes closed as you rose off the couch and heard him sit down. “Go ahead, sit in my lap.” Once you sat down, you realized what he was doing - brushing your hair. You loved having your hair played with.

“What’s this for?” you asked groggily.

Continuing his gentle brushes down your waves of hair, you practically fell asleep in his lap. “You don’t feel great, so I’m going to do all of the things that normally make you feel better until tonight when you can go to bed and undoubtedly wake up feeling fine.” That’s normally what happened. Once you went to sleep, you woke up wondering what you were so sad about. “When I’m done, you’ll go get changed and we’re gonna go out.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

After he finished brushing your hair, you could barely get up you were so relaxed. “I could literally sit here all day and have you do that.” But eventually, you were able to push yourself up and go get changed. Nothing but loose shirts and baggy pants for you today - you didn’t feel like putting in an effort whatsoever. “Will you tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope,” he smiled, grabbing your hand and leading you down the stairs. Once you were down the street, you figured out where he was taking you. It was your favorite vintage clothing store. You hadn’t bought anything for yourself in a while, so maybe today was a day you could treat yourself. “Look around and buy whatever you want,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist. “But whatever you try on, you have to show me.”

“Deal,” you giggled, turning back to take his lips in yours. Thankfully, there weren’t too many people around, so you allowed the kiss to linger instead of breaking it off. Over the next two hours, you tried on every weird vest, unique shirt and wacky pair of pants you could find. Then you saw a dress. “This is beautiful,” you said walking across the store to pick it up. The owner was right nearby. “Where did you get this from?”

“We have someone in the area that loves to sew these kinds of dresses, so we buy from her occasionally,” he said. It would be the perfect cosplay outfit. 

“Try it on,” you heard Spence say from behind you. As you went into the little dressing room they had and slipped on the tight, corseted, intricate dress, you wondered how much it cost. This was great work. The sewing was impeccable. The material was nice. Then you saw the tag. $450. Dammit. Whatever, you could still try it on and see how it looked. “How does it look?” he asked from outside. 

“I don’t know,” you said, opening the curtain and showing him. “I looked at the price tag, so I’m not going to look at it lest I fall in love with it.” Awed, he stood up and came up behind you to tie up the corset as best he could. It was a navy blue victorian dress. The kind that a woman in the late 1800s would wear out on any given day. “You look beautiful. What cosplay would you do for this?”

“Vanessa Ives!” you said, immediately tempering yourself when you remembered the price tag.

It dawned on him who you were talking about. “But then we couldn’t go in a couple’s costume.”

“Sure we could. You would be Mr. Ethan Chandler and I would be Vanessa Ives. You would make a cute Ethan. Got a great butt, like he does,” you said, playfully grabbing his butt and planting a kiss on his lips. “But it’s expensive as all hell, so I’m going to go with those crazy pink and blue pants I found for pajama pants.”

You were excited about wearing them to bed tonight. Spencer paid for them, even though you wanted to pay for yourself. So you looked around the store while he paid and returned with your bag in hand. “Now, we are going to go take a walk in the park, have an Italian Ice at the place next to the park that you like so much and then tonight, I’m going to draw you a nice bath with the lavender salts you like and then you can wear your crazy new pants to bed,” he said with a smile.

“Have I said you’re too good to me?” you laughed. You still didn’t feel great - there was a lingering sadness you couldn’t explain, but you would’ve been much worse off if it hadn’t been for him.

“You have, but I’m not. That’s what you do when you love someone.” The walk around the park was leisurely and perfect. The flowers were just beginning to bloom and the wind skimming off the lake was deliciously warm. “You gonna get a lemon ice?” he asked as you walked into the shop and placed your orders - lemon for you, as always, and cherry for him. It was always either cherry or cotton candy for him. The big baby. 

Once you finished your ices, you decided to head back to the apartment and take a nap while Spencer made dinner, a stir fry recipe you loved. “Wake up,” he said softly about an hour later. “I have a bath going.”

“I love you,” you mumbled as you got up. You did feel a hell of a lot better. Sleep is always what worked for you. “You gonna join me?”

“You want me to?” he asked hopefully. As if a bath with a naked, wet Spencer wouldn’t solve all your problems. “Go get in. I’ll be right there.”

You thought you heard the door open, but minutes after you sunk into the warmth of the tub, Spencer followed, slipping in butt naked behind you so you could lean against him. “This is nice. Thank you for today.”

“It’s no problem,” he said. “You feel better?”

“Yea, I do.”

“Then it was worth it,” he said softly as he kissed your ear. About 15 minutes later, the water had cooled, so Spencer got out, you drained the water and then he lifted you out and dried you off. It was so lazy, but you were really enjoying it. When you walked into your bedroom, sans clothing, ready to put on your new loud pajama pants, you saw it hanging on the wall. The dress you tried on earlier.

“You bought that?” you asked, realizing how much money he spent on you today. “Why did you do that? It was so expensive.”

“It’s cosplay,” he said shrugging his shoulders. “Totally worth it in my opinion. “Plus, you look beautiful in it.”

You hopped into his arms, kissing all over his face for being such an amazing human being. “How about I wear my new pants tomorrow?” you winked.


End file.
